The refrigerant level in a refrigeration system depends on a number of factors, including the configuration of the refrigeration system, the initial refrigerant level in the refrigeration system, any sub-cooling or super-heating that occurs during the operation of the refrigeration system, and the temperature and humidity of the environment where the refrigeration system is used. To ensure that a refrigeration system is operating efficiently and safely, it is essential to maintain the refrigerant in the refrigeration system at a proper level during operation.
Conventional refrigeration systems and methods focus on determination of whether the refrigerant in the systems is below or above an acceptable refrigerant charge level. Some of them focus on development of algorithms to more accurately determine the refrigerant charge level. Such conventional refrigeration systems and methods do not provide solutions to resolve the problems after it is determined that the refrigerant charge level is below an acceptable level.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided solely to provide a general background of the embodiments described herein and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.